In a flash
by Blackcat842
Summary: A wish on a star can change everything bettor or worse who knows?
1. Chapter 1

In a flash" chapter 1

**In a flash" chapter 1**

**Rated pg-13 for mild but bad language**

**B**umblebee was feeling awful, ever since the party was announced he hadn't left his room he was so busy in his past ghosts that were coming to haunt him. Bumblebee had been in his room just staring at it for well he had lost count of how may days he's been in his room, until…………..

"BUMBLEBEE IT'S BEEN 6 FREKIN' WEEKS YOU'VE BEEN IN YOUR ROOM!!" came Ratchet's old grump voice "GET DOWN HERE NOW OR DO I HAVE TO COME UP THERE!!"

Bumblebee knew what would happen if he didn't, so he hesitantly came out of his room "DAH!!" he yelled when he saw Ratchet's very angry face "KID WHY THE HELL WERE YOU IN THERE FOR SO LONG?!"

"N-no reason" Bee said nervously looking at Ratchet "then you won't mind me giving you a quick check eh?" Ratchet stared at Bumblebee with a suspicious look "NO!" Bumblebee yelled "I-I mean no I'm fine it's just that I've been so nervous about the part that I erm sorta he yeah….." he shot ratchet a nervous glance "kid I've already told you it isn't a party, it's a gathering of auto bots now that we know that megatron is still out there all together and fully online" Optimus then entered the med-bay

"Ratchet I- oh so you're finally out of your room just in time too Bumblebee the gathering is starting auto bots are already arriving" Prime said looking at Bumblebee then to Ratchet "anyway as I was saying Ratchet, I think I'm going to need you if Jazz exceeds the amount of oil he's to have and become drunk again like last ti-"

"HEEEEEEEY BUMBLEBEE!!" some one yelled from outside the med-bay, as Bumblebee exited the med-bay into the entry room (or the main room) one thing was for sure Boss-Bot was right IornHide, Sentinel Prime, and Jazz had already arrived. "BUMBLEBEE OVER HERE!" Sari Sundac was waving to him from the doorway

"Hey Sari!" Bumblebee yelled running up to his friend "Bumblebee where have you been for 6 weeks I had to play video games with Prowl and he isn't all that fun to play with"

"Why?" the baffled as to why Prowl would even play video games "he kept winning I was at his mercy, any way seriously where were you?"

"Probably staring at his poster of Hotshot again" Prowl said as he entered, "WAS NOT I DON'T EVEN LIKE HOTSHOT!!" Bumblebee argued "Who's Hotshot?" a very confused Sari asked "Only the most hot headed ill-tempered bot ever to live!"

"And how is that you know this bumblebee?" Prowl asked with a sly smirk "I'm he's m- oooooooh JUST SHUT UP PROWL!" Before long the two were arguing with Sari in the middle in the mean time the room began filling up with auto bots from near and far, Jungle planet, Planet X, Cybertron, and speed planet, the dino bots were the last to enter.

"And I thought I was ill tempered" came a voice in front of the two arguing bots

"Oh slag" groaned Bumblebee.

**Authoer's note: this fan fic I like so I am going to continue it the others I procrastinated on because I couldn't get them any more interesting this one I will try my hardest to keep alive!! I promise!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Squirt!" the strange bot said he looked like bumblebee only he was taller his chest and his legs down to his kneecap was red and atop his head/helmet were not hors but a thing that looked like a visor. "Ugh, hello **Hotshot**" Bumblebee certainly was not happy to see the yellow mech

"Aw come on is that all you have to say to your big bro?" Hotshot grind rubbing bumblebee on the head like an older brother would.

"Well I could say other things, but I don't want to get in trouble with optimus" he eyed Hotshot as if he wanted to puke crossing his arms he then said "Hotshot don't you have some one else to torture?"

Sari's mouth was wide open "YOU TWO ARE BROTHERS?!" she then shook her head then talking to Bumblebee "any way if you stayed in your room any longer you would have missed my 13th birthday it's in a few days"

"Sari why didn't come into my room and tell me?!"

"Because Optimus told me about some tension you had and that you needed to be alone"

"Tension?" Prowl asked "with whom may I ask?" of course he needn't ask for bumblebee shot him a glare that said you know very well whom

"Same old Bumblebee" Hotshot chuckled "I wonder if fanzone is still around

"How do you know fanzone?" both bumblebee and sari asked together

"We were good friends and I'm guessing he's still here I'm going to see if I can find him see ya squirt"! And he transformed into a solid yellow car and rode off

Bumblebee was red in the face "I HATE IT WHEN HE CALLS ME THAT!" he soon snapped out of it as he heard a smash of glass Jazz had gotten drunk again he smashed his glass over sentinel's head every one couldn't help but laugh especially Optimus.

"Oh hey guys" Sari shouted "I just remembered there's a meteor shower tonight humans like to wish on them the wishes never come true, but it's really fun."

"This human stuff is hard" Bulkhead said (like in episode 2 )

Hotshot didn't come back until 8:00pm an hour before the shower began "Man Fanzone grew to be such a technophobe and yet he's always glad to see me"

9:00pm the shower began every one gathered outside to watch the magnificent sight Sari closed her eyes and began to with every one except Ratchet, Optimus, Sentinel, omega supreme, and Prowl closed their eyes. After the meteor shower the "gathering" came to a close and every one except Hotshot (and the auto bots that lived there) left

"Why are staying the night?" Bumblebee inquired

"Because I love spending time with you lil' bro" Hotshot answered

"Oh great couch duty for me" Bumblebee groaned

"I already told my dad I'd be spending the night so I'll sleep on the couch too" Sari said happily turning slightly red.

That very night a strange light shined inside the main room where bumblebee and sari slept.

**Authors note: well I think this turned out well don't you ?**


	3. Chapter 3

Sari woke up to some kid in yellow armor like bumblebee's waving his arms and yelling "Hey kid have you seen a large yellow robot any where he must have given his spot to you if he found you out side his name's bumblebee"

Sari woke up to some kid in yellow armor like bumblebee's waving his arms and yelling "Hey kid have you seen a large yellow robot any where he must have given his spot to you if he found you out side his name's bumblebee"

"SARI!!" the kid shouted "I am Bumblebee!"

"Nice try"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" the person who claimed to be bumblebee screamed which was when the others came in

"Hey guys you think we should find his parents he looks lost"

"Hey kid what's you name mine's Hotshot" hotshot said

"Oh shut up" she kid glared

"Say why you don't take the armor off so we can identify you?" sari asked trying to get the helmet off

The kid did what he was told only he was thinking _"did every one go crazy last night?!"_ "HEY WHY AREN'T I IN VEICL MODE?!" the kid looked at his hand yelling "AHHHHHHHHHHH" the kid had spiky blond hair a yellow shirt with a stripe down the left side and the autobot insignia, his electric blue eyes were panicking. "WHY AREN'T I IN VEICLE MODE?!"

"Maybe that is bumblebee let me try something, BUMBLEBEE GET YOU SPARK FORSAKEN BUMPER OVER HERE I HAVE A NEW UPGRADE FOR YOU IT INVILVES NEEDLES!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" he yelled transforming his armor back on and hiding behind Sari

"That's bumblebee all right but just to be sure……. Hey bumblebee I got brawl for the wii wanna play it?" she held up the game case

"Sweet! I call sonic!" bumblebee shouted his armor transformed off again

"Definitely bumblebee" sari said starting the game up and giving the controller to him

"How did this happen?" Optimus was way confused

"Beats me I woke up this morning smaller than usual and now I find that I'm a human" Bumblebee said preoccupied playing as sonic against Sari as Lucario "No no no no, aw slag! You took my last life sari!"

"YES! I am the Lucario champ!"

Hotshot was holding in a laugh his own brother was an organic it was so funny to him he began to snicker unable to hold it in for much longer

"What's so funny" Bumblebee said glaring at his older brother

"N-nothing" still snickering

"Ratchet why you and Prowl don't look into this I am going to take Hotshot and bulkhead out on patrol" Optimus said walking out, Ratchet nodded and looked to Prowl who also nodded before heading to the med-bay. It wasn't long before a brunet haired boy entered the place "Sari! So this is where you've been hiding from me"

"Oh crap not you Jason!"

"Yes Sari me Jason remember my mom's the president of the United States so I can get away with any thing I want come here now away from whoever that bozo is and come with me unless you want another lesson"

"Hey" Bumblebee protested "I don't think she wants to go any where with you and it isn't bozo it's bumblebee"

Jason chucked "what kind of a lame name is bumblebee" she punched bumblebee in the mouth sending him flying "oh and I can also get away with murder"

"Grr..." Bumblebee growled and without thinking he took out his stingers aiming them at Jason his armor was on him "I said she doesn't want to go any where with you now I suggest you back off before I have to paralyze you"

'Oh look bee has a toy" Jason mocked

Bumblebee fired a shot not aiming for Jason but to sample his power this scared Jason

"this isn't the last you've seen of me bee and sari expect a beating tomorrow when I catch you alone"

"She won't be alone I will be with her so you can't hurt her at all" sari's face turned red at those words

"Thanks bumblebee" Sari was greatful to her friend now bumblebee's face was red\

"Heheh no sweat" suddenly bumbebee's stomach growled "Why do I feel empty inside?"

Sari chuckled "your hungry why don't we go get something to eat"

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: so far so good I am having a bunch of fun writing this and I don't care who says that they hate it I will keep posting cuz you never know some one is bound to like it **


	4. Chapter 4

"Wow that stuff was good what do you call it?"

"A hamburger"

"It's really good, what's in it any ways?"

"I dounno"

Sari had taken bumblebee out for food clearly he was enjoying it, hell he was scarfing down every thing like it was his last day, that is until he got a stomach ache…

… Back at base

"Maybe I shouldn't have eaten so much" bumblebee groaned

"I told you, you would get sick" sari said at the exact same time Optimus and the others had returned from patrol

"Whoa bumblebee you don't look so good" bulkhead stated once he saw him

"I don't feel so good ei-" he cut him self off running outside to puke when he came back in hotshot couldn't contain his laughter any more still laughing he said "boy squirt you've done some stupid thing in the past but this is your biggest blunder of all" bumblebee was not amused

"SHUT UP HOTHEAD!" he yelled finally fed up of his brother teasing him

"What did you just call me?" Hotshot said surprised at his brother's outburst and angry about it too

"YOU HEARD ME I CALLED YOU HOTHEAD!" bumblebee yelled once again suddenly realizing what he had said he then said under his breath "oh slag" he knew what would come next his older brother's famous temper panicking he said "uhhhhhhhhh gotta go!!" his armor transformed back on and he began to run yelling AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! SOME BODY HELP ME HE'S GOING TO KILL ME!!"

"GET BACK HERE SQUIRT" Hotshot yelled turning into vehicle mode chasing after bumblebee "LET ME TURN THOSE INSIDES OF YOURS OUT!"

As the two brothers ran around the area, bumblebee running away and hotshot chasing him, no one say the tiny bug bot that appeared to be spying on them

"Interesting" a dark and evile voice said "one of the autobots has been turned organic hmmmmmmmm maybe I can use that to my advantage into getting that key"

**Sorry that this chapter's so short it will be a while befor we find out who the very bad/ evile guy is befor that happens bee has to meet powll and well you'll see what happens **


	5. Chapter 5

Bumblebee was covered in burses and scratches from his brother and Sari was well patching him up

Bumblebee was covered in burses and scratches from his brother and Sari was well patching him up

"Never call me hothead you got that squirt" Hotshot hissed

"Sure yea whatever" bumblebee said glumly

"Hey come on cheer up bumblebee" bulkhead smiled patting his even littler buddy on the head

Bumblebee nodded "hey guys can I talk to you alone" taking a worried glance in sari's direction

"Alright bumblebee why don't we go to the med-bay so ratchet and prowl can hear this" Optimus suggested

Bumblebee just nodded "hey sari you can head into my room if you want you know just incase"

"Okay bumblebee" she knew what he meant and she betted she knew it was the exact same reason that he wanted to talk to the others

"THAT'S AWFUL!" exclaimed bulkhead after hearing what his little buddy said

"Maybe one of us should keep a close eye on her incase _bumblebee_ isn't there to do the job" Hotshot was poking fun not know he had hit a nerve

"FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE WOULD YOU JUST SHUTUP FOR ONCE!" bumblebee shouted

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHH, BEE'S GOTTA GIRLFRIEND BEE'S GOTTA GIRL FRIEND!" now hotshot was just being mean

"Hotshot that's enough this is serious" Optimus said in his I mean it tone "if this boy is capable of harming Sari then we have to keep a close eye on her"

"I'm just saying that bumblebee likes her"

"SHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUP!" bumblebee was getting really mad now

"Bumblebee calm down sheesh I was just having a little fun"

As the brothers began arguing ratchet couldn't take it any more "EVERY TIME BUMBLEBEE EVERY TIME YOUR BROTHER VISITS YOU TWO HAVE TO ARGUE OVER EVERY THING IN ABOUT 5 SECONDS I AM GOING TO UNLEASHE HELL UPON YOU IF YOU TWO DON'T STOP!!"

Of course they stopped Ratchet was always grumpy but right now he was just down right furious.

"HEY SARI WE'RE DONE!" bumblebee shouted from downstairs

"COMING!" came sari's answer

She ran down the stairs allmoste falling down them.

Of course the bug was still there but there was a nother bot spying on them a bird bot you all know powell right?

"hmm interesting very interesting I must call bumblebee over" powll was an evil man (well in my opinon)

**Authors note: dandandaaaaaaaaaaaaa what does mr powell have instor fo bee? And why Is he even in this fanfic oh yea because I thout he would make a good bad character and it was the only way I could get a good beexsari kiss scene AW CRAP I JUST BLEW IT well at least I didn't blow the end**


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey bumblebee

"Hey bumblebee!"

"Yea?"

"Would you hurry up I'm going to be late for my own party!!"

"Sorry!"

It was sari's birthday and well she was still at the autobot base optimus drove her and bumblebee back to her house, sari had invited the auto bots and 6 friends when they got there 2 were gapping in awe of the autobots one was talking to ratchet apparently getting along with him and the other three were well.. Hitting on Bumblebee

"Hi I'm Sara you must be new here what's your name?"

"Umm…. Bumblebee"

"Ohh WHAT A CUTE NAME! I'm tana by the way giggle bee"

"And I'm mia!"

All three girls were brunet heck they were triplets they even wore the same clothes

"So bee' "giggled Sara "you wanna" Tana giggled "go out sometime?" finished mia

"Nah I promised sari I would go to the arcade, whatever that is"

"Wow you weren't kidding when you said he's new to some of the stuff here" tana whispered into sari's ear "but then again he's still so hot if you don't want him I'll take him"

"I- it's –nothing like that!' sari's face was red with embarrassment

"Hey sari you ok your face is red?" bumblebee asked trying to get away from the love-struck girls

"Oh I'm ok bumblebee"

"Sari why don't we open gifts now" Isaac sundac, sari's father, said

"All right!"

From bulkhead sari got a musiclu keybord, prowl got her a magnetic target and shuriken set (of course) optimus and ratchet worked together to make a robotic cat, tana, Sara, and mia all got her something for her bike, the last person was bumblebee.

"I-it's nothing much but it was all I could find I thought you'd like" it was a locket in the shape of a heart

"Oh bumblebee I love it" sari said hugging him

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Great party sari!"

"Yea see ya I had fun!"

"Can't wait till next time!!"

Sari grabbed bumblebee's arm pulling him into town "come on Bumblebee you promised remember!" she was smiling the whole way

"I know I know the arcade" bumblebee chuckled

The bird and bug were still spying (close up on the bug)

"hmmmmmmmmmmmmmm it seemes I'm not the only one spying on the sickeningly sweet pair" the dark voice said then suddenly came a carzy voice "Oh YeA ZiZ COuPlE mAkEs Me vAnNa pUkE Or sing!! AhAhahahaHAhHAHAHAH1"

"Oh shut up blitzwing some times your worse than starscreem when it comes to annoying me"

"I HEARD THAT!"

"Like I care"

**Authors note: what does this villan have instor for the two why is powell interested and why am I doing this like they do on DBZ?! Find out next chapter (lol) sow how dija like dis chaptah?**


	7. Chapter 7

Sari began to teach bumblebee how to play the arcade some sari won some bumblebee kicked her butt at (not literally)

Sari began to teach bumblebee how to play the arcade some sari won some bumblebee kicked her butt at (not literally)

rrrrrriiiiiiiiinnnnnnnggggg, "oh my cell phone!" sari exclaimed picking it up "hello/"

"Ah miss sundac!" powll's voice came

"What do you want?!" sari hated the chairmen of the board he had rehired the psycomanic headmaster, and tried to make the autobots public enemy number 1!

"I wish to speak to Mr. Bumblebee"

"Why?"

"Just put him on!"

"Fine Mr. Bossy"

'Hello?" bumblebee asked

"Hello Mr. Bumblebee this is powll I want to invite you to come to my office with your friends the quardnets are being sent to miss. Sundac's phone as we speak"

"All right I'll go with the others, but I'm keeping my guard up the entire time you got me!"

"Sure sure all right then, and I have already confirmed this with your friends so se you tomorrow at 6:00 pm sharp"

"Whatever, sari here's your phone back I really don't know how hang up on him"

"Ok, goodbye Mr. Powll see you tomorrow night" -hangs up- "bumblebee are you sure you should have accepted the offer?" sari was a bit worried

"Don't worry sari the others will be there what could possibly go wrong?"

(Close up on the spy bird) "Oh very much can go wrong Mr. Bumblebee isn't that right meltdown?"

"Indeed mr.powll the one called bumblebee will soon work for us" –evil laughter-

**Authors note: another short chapter don't worry the next will be a longer because it has a lot of blood action ECT.**


	8. Chapter 8

5:00 pm

5:00 pm

"Bumblebee come on the movie is almost on!"

"And the point of this is?" ratchet asked

"Well duh, to pass the time until we have to go" sari retorted

"So what's the movie called?" bumblebee had just entered

"Umm it's a Disney film called "the lion king" I've heard it's really good"

"I wonder if it's got any mushy parts in it if so were gonna have to leave sari and _squirt_ alone" hotshot snickered

"SHUTUP HOTHEA-"bumblebee stopped himself from making the same mistake twice

And sure enough there were mushy parts were hotshot tried to get every one but bumblebee and sari out especially when it got the can you feel the love tonight song, but the plan failed

5:55 pm

"We should get going" optimus said transforming into vehicle mode and opening his doors so sari and bumblebee could get in

"Um Hotshot why don't you stay here so you don't embarrass me in front of every one "

"Okay squirt but only because your meeting a tycoon"

"Thank you AND QUIT CALLING ME THAT!"

"I'll stay with him so he _doesn't _get in trouble"

"Okay ratchet, Autobots Roll out!!" Optimus exclaimed

6:00 pm

"WOAH! The place is huge! I've never been here before!" sari yelled

Powll's mansion was huge it was as big as sundac tower only it wasn't a tower

"Ah miss. Sundac, the autobots welcome come in come in!" powll greeted them politely

As he showed them in there was an arrangement of fish aquariums and animals the chandelier was 10ft above them the 3rd room he showed them was the dining room where they sat down and dinner began after dinner powll said "Mr. Bumblebee why don't you come with me there is something I would like to show you"

"Can the others come please?'

"Very well then I'll have to do it here" there was a dark tone in powll's voice 'MELTDOWN NOW!"

"MELT DOWN!" prowl exclaimed

Meltdown was or used to be a man now he was and acid monster that could even melt autobot alloy.

"Stand away from the boy or the girl and all of you gets it!" meltdown shouted

"They were all trapped like mice

"Mr. Bumblebee I suggest you get in the pod if you want your friends to live"

Bumblebee had no choice he hesitantly agreed to powll's demands and got in the pod

"BUMBLEBEE NO DON'T DO IT" sari shouted

"Sari I-I have to or else you guys won't be safe"

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT MY SAFTY I CARE ABOUT YOURS PLEAS DON'T DO IT" sari began to cry as the pod filled up with smoke changing bumblebee he yelled in pain suddenly the pod doors opened the person was still bumblebee inside but outside he was something else

"BUMBLEBEE!"

"Too bad Miss Sundac bumblebee is now mine

"NO I WON'T BELIEV IT!"

"Then I'll make you believe it, bumblebee….. Attacks miss. Sundac"

Bumblebee took out his stingers, transformed is armor on, and fired them hitting sari in the shoulder it left a good sized gash not enough to kill her, but it was a pretty good sized

"B-BUMBLEBEE PLEASE STOP!!" sari screeched

"s-sari" he began to fight, but apparently he wasn't strong enough to beat what ever took him over "your friend is gone" said the dark bumblebee "I doubt you'll ever see him again" a smile came across the dark figure

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" sari shrieked as she ran toward him

"Sari stop!" Optimus yelled taking one step forward but was stopped by meltdown

Sari stopped in front of bumblebee being grabbed by him he tried to squeeze her arms sari winced in pain as her harms began to bleed but she stud on her toes a bit pushing her lips to his (aka K-I-S-S-I-N-G) bumblebee closed his eyes easing into it, he was back as they separated (not the bad kind the lip out of a kiss kind XD) they then hugged tears were running down both of their faces

"Thank you sari" bumblebee said he then aimed his stingers at both powll and meltdown sending them running now that their plan had failed

"Let's go home' said Optimus "Autobots TRANSFORM!"

This time bulk head gave them a ride back

"SARI WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU?!" both ratchet and hotshot asked at the same time when they saw her shoulder and arms

"It's a long story" both sari and bumblebee said looking at each other

"OOOOOOOOH NOW SQUIRT REALLY HAS A GIRLFRIEND WHOOHOO NOW I CAN TEASE HIM FOREVER YAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOO!"

"SHUT UP HOTHEAD! OH SLAG NOT AGAIN!"

"OOH THAT'S IT SQURT NOW YOUR GONNA GET IT!"

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH SARI OPTIMUS BULKHEAD SOMEBODY HELLLLLLLLPPPPP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!"

Every one was laughing this time hotshot was chasing bumblebee on foot and well he couldn't catch up.

**Authors note: THIS IS NOT THE END I REPEAT NOT THE END! I STILL HAVE A FEW MORE VILLANS TO COMER BEFOR THE BIG ONE!**


	9. Chapter 9 aka part 2 of our story

It begins

It begins

"Bumlbebee come on were gonna be late for schoo!!"

"I still don't know what that is even though you had me preapare by getting stuff for it for like a month!"

"atleaste I didn't have to buy you a back pack!"

(OH GOODY FLASH BACK!) –flash-

"Well atleaste you still have a back pack to put this stuff in"

"Sari- you still haven't told me what this school is"

"I'll tell you when it's time to go to school, by the way where does your armor come from?"

"I dounno" he transformed his armor on

"I think I do your backpack it must double as an armor thingy majigy"

"SWEET!"

"there's the couple"

"SHUT UP HOTSHOT!" both sari and bumblebee said

-end of flash back- (AAAWWWWWWWWWWWW)

"This is school you learn stuff in it" sari said once they got inside

"cool"

"EY sari! I see your still hangin with bee here" a familiar voice said

"Oh go kiss your butt or better yet a bear so I don't have to see your ugly face Jason"

"Oh sari you've gotten bolder, heh I love that"

"Back off Jason or do I have to give you another demonstration" bumblebee said defencivly

"bumblebee you can't use violence n school or you risk getting kicked out"

"aw man"

-back at autobot base-

"PRIME!" rachet yelled

"yes ratchet?"

"about bumblebee, Prowl and I have been researching it for a month there is no cure he might be human forever unless it wears off" ratchet's face was solem

"so wait my younger brother is going to be organic for ever?! Oh man if mom were here she'd beat me sensless for letting this happen it was always bumblebee this and bumblebee that AUGH!"

"calm down hotshot I think I know what caused it" prowl began "the meateor shower, one of us must have wished him organic, I have been reasearching the internet on wishes and one site said that if some one's wish is so powerful and hope full and full of love It has a great chance of coming true"

The autobots paused for a moment then ratchet said "Sari!"

"ratchet why the hell are you blaming sari for this?!" bulkhead said angerly

"think who did sari first meet when we fought that giant nano thing , bumblebee, and who snuck her into the base? Bumblebee, who rescued her whene starscreem tried to get the all spark? Should I go any futher?"

"ratchet, we get it bumblebee has always been there for sari, but she-"

"WERE BAAAAAAAAAAAACK"

"HEY BUMBLEBEE HOW WAS SCHOOL TELL ME EVERY THING!"

"wow bulkhead you sound like a parent" sari chuckled

"Is that a bad thing?"

"no it was just funny"

"bumblebee I have some bad news" optimus said

"what?"

"This is kind of hard to say if your looking forward tobeing mechanical again but you might be organic…forever"

"I-I need to be alone"

Bumblebee layed down on his bed , anger, fustation, sadness, and ………….. joy all these emotions came to him all at once he suddenly began to fire sting blats at his wallsa in anger when a sudden know was on his door

"If it's Optimus, Ratchet, Hotshot, or prowl go away your just gonna make things worse"

"It's bulkhead little buddy" bulkhead said as he entered

"oh hey bulkhead" bumblebee was rubbing his eyes

"you wanna talk about anything little buddy?"

"No bulkhead, I'm okay but it's nice that you came up here, thanks"

The two have a buddy hug

**Authoirs note : poor bee but bulkhead to the rescue of cheering upness!!**


	10. Chapter 10 don't kill me for this 1 plz

Plz read the authors note at the end to so somthings can be clarified but read the chapter first

Plz read the authors note at the end to so somthings can be clarified but read the chapter first!

Teachers

All of bumblebee's teachers liked him all but one, his tech teacher he graded bumblebee fairly but he was always telling him when he was right he was wrong and after class saying it was not a pleasure and after he graded the testes he would say it's been a pain grading this, bee didn't mind all that much it was when Mr. Malloy the tech teacher called him useless when he made the tiniest mistake

"Why does he have to be so hard on me?"

"Bumblebee relax, I'm sure you're not the only student he hates"

"Then why does he pick on me more than any one else and tells me that I'm useless"

There was a depressed look in his eye which only got worse when he got home Hotshot was pacing as if he was worried muttering "Slag slag slag slag"

"Something wrong hotshot?" sari asked

"Yea"

"What is it?"

"MOM'S COMING TO VISIT AND IF SHE SEES BUMBLEBEE LIKE THAT SHE'S GONNA KILL ME!" hotshot said then putting his hands over his mouth

"WHAAT?!" bumblebee gasped his mother was the leader of speed planet she was unable to attend the gathering, her name was override, wicked fast faster than blur! Heck blur had a crush on her although she was already a mother, if blur found out whose mother she was bee would die because well duh have you heard how fast blur talks it would be non stop questions day and night there would be no end to it

"HOTSHOT, BUMBLEBEE!" came a female voice

"On slag mom's here bumblebee hide!"

"Hotshot you know my habit of always saying hi to mom when ever we visit or she visits!"

"I gotta Idea!" sari said grabbing bumblebee by the collar pulling him towards her and BAM lip to lip when she released well…. Bumblebee fainted, and prime not too happy

"hi mom"

"hi hotshot is bumblebee around?"

"no he's umm out on patrol"

"Is he now" override looked suspiciously at human bumblebee "Hotshot can I talk to you in private?"

"oh n-fine" hotshot didn't look to happy

Five minutes later bumblebee comes to

"where's mom?"

"two rooms over" prime said giving sari an angry glance

Bumblebee tipetoed near the doorway to the room they were in they were arguing he ad hear the last words

"YOU KNOW VERY WELL WHY!"

"STILL YOU'VE ALWAYS TREATED HIM LIKE HE WAS HALF ORGANIC"

"BECAUSE HE IS HALF ORGANIC AND YOU KNOW IT!"

Bumblebee's eyes widened and he ran accidently knocking something over that's when hotshot and over knew he was listening when override went to his room he wasn't there instead out of his window on the ground were zap marks, bumblebee had ran away as over went to explain to the others no one noticed that a nife was missing from prowl's wepon cabnet, when she finished explaining she and sari began the search

-with bee-

Bumblebee was on top of a cliff the kind that outstreaches to a point sitting down looking out on the city he closed his eyes tightly looking away taking out the knife he had taken his hand shaking as he lifted it to his neck

**Author's not: will override and sari get to bee intim will bee turn deadly emo and why am I doing the dbz voicething again? Find out nexst chapterok ppl plz don't shoot me you know bee will not do it but over and sari don't get there some one else does and don't kill me for making over his mom plz I couldn't think of anything else!**


	11. Chapter 11

His hand trembles the knife close to his neck his hand tembled more and more until it was too much he dropped the knife his eys wide staring at the ground

"well well well it never struc me that you'd be the emo or suicidal type kid more like the **autobot** type" a voice came from the dark

"w-who's there?" he panicked looking franticly to find out where it came from his blue eyes swished left and right as a rusty laugh echoed through the dark it was pitch black he had just relized that a blackout suddenly happened in the city

"C'mon kid you don't remember me I must have kicked your but at least three or four times in the past" the voiced said again and a huge robot with a hook for a left servo

"lockdown" he hissed between his teeth

"WOULD YOU HURRY UP OVERRIDE BUBMLEBEE COULD BE IN A LOT OF PAIN BY NOW!!!!"

"calm down sari if I know my son he has the will power"

"THEN WHY DID HE TAKE THE KNIFE?!" Sari yelled at the top of her lunges

"wait what's that ahead?"

"IT'S BUMBLEBEE-and…. LOCKDOWN?!"

"lockdown?"

"this bad bounty hunter guy, but why is he here?..unless,OH CRAP STEP ON IT OVERRIDE!"

"I'm going as fast as I can!"

"well you gonna come quietly or do I have to make a point" lockdown threatened

"_Ha-ha very funny"_ Bumblebee sarcasticly said for when lockdown threatened he held out his hook for a little pun

"alright then you asked for it" lockdown charged at bumblebee grabbing him by his shirt coller and hauling him away using this jetpack thingy

"oh no we're too late" sari dispared

"don't worry he'ss be fin"

"YOU'RE HIS MOTHER WHY AREN'T YOU WORRYING?!"

"because this has happened befor only he was a sparkling"

"ugh lets just go back and get a lock on his location" sari wasn't very happy

AUTHORS NOTE: WRITERS BLOCK WRITERS BLOCK ALERT I AM HAVING WRITERS BLOCK SO THIS CHAPTER ISN'T ALL TO GREAT now this fan fic is nearing it's end it will take a bit but don't worry I will finish it!!! 


	12. Chapter 12

Bumblebee woke up in a cold room surrounded by steel walls and one wall made of glass with air holes in them "what the- where am I aaaand what happened to my view of Detroit?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Okay so let me get this straight bumblebee was kidnapped by lockdown?" prime was very confused as to why lockdown would be after bumblebee normally it was either Ratchet Prowl or Prime himself since they knew more and could blab a lot of secrets if they wanted to. "yea, soooo any one have any idea where to find them?" Sari asked

"not really I just hope my little buddy's gonna be okay"

"don't worry about him he's held up worse as a sparkling"

"again with the sparkling story you won't even TELL US!"

"hotshot will tell you I have to go back to my planet it seems that some one tried to take the planet key _again _gosh every time I'm away! EVERY TIME SOME ONE TRIES TO TAKE THAT DARN PLANET KEY!" Override left with a goodbye apparently believing bumblebee is gonna be fine

"some mother she is"

"nah she's go two big jobs being a parent and leading a whole freaking planet she kinda takes both really seriously especially when it comes to the planet key she has to make sure it doesn't fall into decepticon hands"

"still abandoning her child? For a planet key!?"

"well the planet key is kinda like you key sari only it gives a boost in power and does no fixing what so ever, so it decepticons got their grummy little servos on it bad news for us"

"GAH I GIVE UP! Let's just go look for bumble bee"

Sari looked around the room as Optimus had already ordered people to find bumblebee's comlink frequency in his backpack, Prowl was using some ninja-bot technique to find bumblebee while sari went to the last place she saw him to find evidence but the only thing she could find was Prowl's knife sari gave up a little while after searching the bushes and returned back to the autobot base

"man how hard could it be to locate him? I know it shouldn't be this hard"

"wow my little bro sure knows how to get into trouble"

'you have no idea"

**A/N WILL THE GANG EVER FIND BUBLEBEE? WILL BUMBLE BEE GET OUT OF HIS COLD PRISON AND WILL I STOP DOING THE DBZ NARRATING THING? FINDOUT NEXT TIME IN DOUBLEDIMENSIONS. Okay so I decided to introduce some characters I made up from my deviant art self to this fanfic but in an entirely new fanfic that is the sequal to this one because every one loves a good cliff hanger ^w^**


End file.
